Renewal
by Lily04
Summary: Starting anew leads two friends on a road they never expected to take.
1. Chapter 1

Since I've been away for so long from the fanfiction scene, I decided to begin a new fic to get back into the groove of things again. I'll begin where I left off on my other fics, but in the meantime, here's something new..Enjoy!

Chapter One

A baby that wasn't his, a half-brother that seemed to be getting more than his fair share of the family wealth, and a love wasted on a woman who did nothing but lie and manipulate him were all things that plagued Nicholas Foxworth Crane's mind as he ruminated over the pitiful mess of his life.

"Fox,"

Fox felt a nudge on his left shoulder, but intent on drowning his sorrows in continuous rounds of alcohol he ignored it and continued to sip on the amber liquid swishing in his clear glass.

"_Fox_," He heard the earnest desire laced in the voice of the woman trying to capture his attention, but Fox was far from interested in indulging in any interaction with any other living soul. Taking another sip of his drink, Fox winced as the liquid burned a trail down his throat before collecting into a tingling mass of fluid in his stomach. As he lifted his arm to take the last swig of what remained in his glass, Fox felt a frustrated punch that was hard enough to knock the rest of his drink onto his wrinkled polo.

"What the" Fox said in disbelief as he watch his drink penetrate through his shirt. Grabbing a handful of napkins and dabbing at his shirt angrily Fox looked up into Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald's penetrating gaze. "I don't want to talk to anyone Theresa," Fox mumbled as he quickly looked away and resumed to save his shirt from a noticeable stain.

"Fox, you need to go home." Theresa said firmly. "Drinking away your sorrows isn't going to get rid of the pain. I know you're hurting," Theresa said more gently, "But you can't drink it away. Come on Fox. Let's go."

Fox threw the soaked napkins onto the counter and shook his head. "I don't want your pity Theresa. I appreciate that you're trying to help me out, but I don't want your help right now. So could you just do me a favor and leave?"

"No," Theresa said frowning. "I'm not going anywhere unless you come with me." Determined, Theresa crossed her arms and pressed her lips into a straight line. Slightly amused, a tiny smile tugged at the corners of Fox's mouth as he gazed upon Theresa's small frame, his eyes tracing the tempting curve of her neck downward past her shoulders to the small yet still noticeable womanly curve of her hips.

Theresa cleared her throat loudly, lifting an eyebrow. "Well?" She said tapping her foot impatiently. "Are you coming with me or not?"

Fox shook his head as he averted his gaze elsewhere. "As tempting as your offer sounds, I'm going to pass." Fox said as he turned back to the bar and attempted to grab the attention of the bartender. "You should go on home. Good night Theresa,"

"Fox," Theresa said placing her hand on Fox's shoulder. "You shouldn't deal with this alone."

"I don't want any company," Fox retorted as the bartender proceeded to refill Fox's glass.

"Stop being so stubborn," Theresa said her eyes aflame with the fiery spirit Fox initially noticed when he first met her.

"I should say the same thing to you," Fox said lifting his glass to Theresa. "Besides, how did you know I was here?"

"I needed to get out of the house," Theresa said looking away. "I saw you walk in, and I've watched you drown yourself in rounds of alcohol. I couldn't let you hurt yourself like this, so I came over her.

"Ah. I see" Fox said nodding. "Well, I appreciate To our stubbornness," He toasted before taking a mouthful and entering into a fit of coughing. "Ahh," He exclaimed through bouts of choking. "That was rough."

Theresa sighed sadly as she shook her head in disbelief. "Fox, you should talk about what's going on. How you feel"

"No," Fox interrupted. "There's_ nothing_ to talk about. The woman I thought I loved turned out to be a complete fake. End of story."

"I know there's more to it," Theresa said searching to hold Fox's gaze with her own.

"How would you know?" Fox snapped. "Why can't you just accept the fact that I don't want to talk about anything right now?" He asked already immensely irritated-his words slurring from the mixture of alcohol and frustration. "Besides, what makes you think I would want to talk about relationships with you? You aren't the best person to turn to for relationship advice." Fox laughed bitterly. "After all, look at where you're at with you and your so-called fated lover _Ethan_."

"Excuse me?" Theresa asked as her eyes widened with surprise at Fox's verbal attack. "How dare you"

"Wait," Fox said holding his hand up and setting his glass down with a loud _clunk_. "Before you go off on me with that little fiery temper of yours, you have to admit- I have some basis in what I just said."

"I can't believe you." Theresa said disgusted while her eyes held a pained expression. "Even though you may have had too much to drink tonight, that gives you no excuse to say things like that to me." Theresa's lower lip quivered as she shakily stood up. "I just thought I should be there for you." She said regaining her composure. "But fine, Whatever. You obviously don't care, so why should I?"

"You're right. Right now I don't care," Fox said sadly- his flushed cheeks a sign of the sudden rush of heat warming his body. "Nothing matters anymore." Fox said depressively as he swayed in his seat. As Theresa gazed at Fox with a mixture of disdain and pity Fox suddenly became overwhelmed with the urge to vomit. He immediately ran to the front door with Theresa following close behind. While bracing himself against the wall, Fox wretched the contents of his stomach onto the littered pavement as Theresa stood beside him and patted his back comfortingly. Moaning, Fox rested his head on the wall's cool surface.

"Come on," Theresa said softly as she placed his arm around her neck and her arm around his waist. "Let's go to my car."

Reluctantly, Fox agreed- the desire to curl up in the safe confines of a nice warm bed becoming the only coherent thought in his pounding head.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The duration of the car ride was mostly spent in silence. Fox's groans of nausea were the only sounds breaking the silence. Every so often Theresa glanced at Fox in his pitiful state, hoping that he would fight the urge to hurl until they reached their destination. "How are you holding up Fox?" Theresa asked softly.

Fox groaned miserably in response and struggled to open the passenger side window.

"Oh Fox," Theresa frowned. "I told you drinking wasn't going to solve any of your problems."

Closing his eyes and concentrating on making the world around him stop spinning, Fox weakly replied, "I wasn't trying to solve my problems Theresa. I was merely attempting to numb the pain. Even if it were for a brief moment, Theresa, I _needed _to numb the pain."

Pain.

Theresa was not a stranger to pain. There had been a whole slew of events in her life that exposed her to inexplicable pain so great that it at times became unbearable. She knew how much it hurt to love. She also knew how much it hurt to let go.

Just the thought of letting go threw Theresa into a whirlwind of horrible, heart-wrenching memories of watching her baby daughter Jane and son Ethan leave with her ex-fiancé Ethan Winthrop and his wife Gwen Winthrop.

It had already been a week since the courts had given custody of her children to Ethan and Gwen. Ethan's impassioned closing speech manifested Theresa into a horrible monster whose actions of impregnating herself with Ethan and Gwen's embryos and later sleeping with Ethan after believing she had miscarried convinced the judge to rule Theresa unfit to care for her children.

Grasping the steering wheel so tightly that her knuckles became white, Theresa bit her trembling lower lip as she tried to remain focus on driving and ridding her mind of the memories that sliced through her heart.

Although his vision was blurred and doubled, Fox watched Theresa and sensed that something was troubling her. Blinking rapidly, Fox focused on Theresa's face long enough to watch a trail of tears escape the corners of her eyes. He winced as he felt a pang of guilt. When he had first arrived in Harmony, he and Theresa were almost inseparable. However, there had been a period in which their lives had taken different paths that led them to misery and heartache.

Fox had heard of Theresa's path that led to her losing custody of her children, and instead of being there for her like he had usually been in the past, he had been brooding over Whitney Russell's betrayal and how to ruin his half-brother Chad Harris' career at Crane Industries. Although he was intent on hurting others, Fox ended up destroying himself and his relationships with the ones he truly cared about.

Yet it was the misery and heartache that Fox and Theresa endured that eventually led them on the same path back to each other.

"I'm sorry." Fox said suddenly yet softly.

"What?" Theresa asked turning her head to look at Fox. "Did you say something?"

But before Fox could repeat himself, a gagging burp escaped his mouth as the contents still remaining in his stomach surged upward and burned his esophagus. Breathing heavily, Fox closed his eyes and shuddered as he forced himself to swallow what was lodged in his throat.

"Never mind," Fox coughed as he rubbed his burning throat.

After pulling into the driveway, Theresa removed her keys from the ignition and proceeded to get out of her car. As she made her way to the passenger side, Fox,still evidently unsteady, attempted to get himself out of the car using the car door for support.

"Put your arm around my shoulders," Theresa said as her arms grasped Fox's waist.

"Theresa, I'm too heavy" Fox protested as he watched Theresa in her tiny frame brace herself to support him.

"Fox, just listen to me. Put your arm around my shoulders." Theresa said firmly.

"Okay," Fox relented as the thought of lying down in a warm bed beckoned to him. "We're not at the mansion," Fox noted as her surveyed his surroundings - his words still slightly slurred.

"We're at my house. It's closer." Theresa said quickly as their footsteps echoed about them.

"You didn't want to go to the mansion did you?" Fox asked quietly. Theresa suddenly seemed to loose her footing resulting in the synchronized beat of their footsteps becoming scrambled.

"I'm not exactly welcomed at the mansion." Theresa muttered. Guiding Fox to the porch rail, Theresa loosened her hold of Fox around his waist.

"Can you stand up on your own? I need to find my keys."

While Theresa dug into her purse Fox watched her intently. Tired eyes and stiffened shoulders gave Fox a glimpse into the emotional battle that took a toll on Theresa physically and mentally.

"You didn't want to go to the mansion because of what happened. Between you and- well, you know" Fox asked as he watched Theresa's eyes immediately tear.

Stiffening and closing her eyes, Theresa turned her head away from Fox. "Don't, Fox. Please." Theresa said simply yet shakily. "Please, not now." Turning the knob, Theresa let the door swing opened wide.

"You know," Fox said as Theresa wrapped her arms around his waist and resumed to help him into the house. "You shouldn't deal with this alone." He whispered. "Someone wise told me that."

Giving Fox a small smile, Theresa replied, "I'm not alone," as she helped him down the hallway into her room. "Here, sit down. I'll be right back."

While, Theresa walked into the kitchen and filled an empty glass with water, Fox tried to resist the urge to crawl under the covers and fall asleep. Closing his eyes and inhaling deeply, Fox detected the sweet tantalizing scent of Theresa's perfume. Memories of their time together began floating in Fox's head as his slowly lowered the rest of his body onto the bed.

After obtaining a glass of water, Theresa walked into the laundry room and sifted through a basketful of recently cleaned clothes for one of Luis', her brother's, clean shirts. Upon returning to her room with a shirt in one hand and glass in the other, Theresa noticed that Fox's limp figure passed out on her bed.

After setting the glass down on her dresser, Theresa shut the door slowly and walked over to Fox. "Hey," Theresa whispered softly in his ear. "Fox sit up. We need to get you into a clean shirt. C'mon," Theresa prodded as she poked his shoulders.

"Mmph," was Fox's muffled reply as he reluctantly opened his eyes to find Theresa's deep brown doe eyes gazing into his own. Suddenly feeling as though something had lodged in his throat, Fox coughed as he sat up.

"Here," Theresa said getting up to grab the glass of water before handing it to Fox. "I thought you'd might need this."

"Thanks." Fox said clearing his throat and taking a sip of the water.

"I also brought you this," Theresa said holding up Luis' shirt. "I figured that you wouldn't want to sleep in a vomit-covered, alcohol-stained polo."

"You figured right." Fox said taking another gulp of the water before setting it down on the nightstand beside the bed. "Thank you Theresa."

"No problem." Theresa said as she took a seat beside him. "Anything for a friend."

"Friends." Fox said nodding. "You know, Theresa. It feels like we haven't spoken to each other in forever."

"I know." Theresa said taking Fox's hand into her own and giving it a friendly squeeze. "It kinda made me sad that I didn't get to see you or talk to you much."

"So you missed me?" Fox said nudging Theresa as she gazed up to see a mischievous glint sparkle in his eyes. "So what'd you miss most? My charismatic charm, My hot and sexy body, or well- you know." Fox said grinning as he winked knowingly.

Laughing, Theresa punched Fox playfully on the shoulder. "Oh c'mon Fox. It's so obvious that I couldn't keep resisting that sexy body of yours."

"I knew it!" Fox said shrugging as he laid back down on Theresa's bed with his head resting on his folded hands. "I knew you couldn't resist me any longer."

Chuckling, Theresa ruffled Fox's hair. "In all seriousness, Fox," She began quietly. "I missed this. I miss joking around with you, talking to you"

"Me too." Fox replied as Theresa's voice slowly trailed off. "I've missed you too."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

As Fox and Theresa's minds drifted off into separate worlds of thought, a comfortable silence surrounded them. A few months of emotional turmoil had made them feel completely alone and overwhelmed with the inability to find comfort in the people around them. But at that moment, both friends had finally found the comfort that they had been deprived of slowly mending the emotional scars resulting from the distress that had diseased their happiness.

After a brief period of silence, Theresa glanced over at Fox whose gaze was deeply concentrated on the ceiling. "What are you thinking about?" She inquired, noticing Fox's gaze softened immediately.

"Us." Fox replied simply- his unwavering gaze still centered above him.

"What about us?" Theresa asked quietly as she played with a stray thread on her comforter.

"I was thinking about why our dating relationship didn't work out." Fox said as he sat up again.

As Theresa soaked up his words, flashbacks of the night she had used Ethan to get pregnant melded with memories of the night she told Fox that their dating relationship had reached its end due to her betrayal of Fox's trust. She remembered the stabs of guilt that wounded her as she confessed of her betrayal and the looks of anguish dulling Fox's gaze.

"It was me, Fox." Theresa said finding Fox's eyes with her own. "We didn't work out because I had betrayed you with"

"No, Theresa" Fox interrupted. "Both you and I got into the relationship still not completely over the people we were in love with. For a short while you and I were boyfriend and girlfriend, but a part of us remained with someone else no mattered how hard we tried to forget them. You still had Ethan on your mind, while I had Whitney on mine. While you and I were together, I was convinced that I would get over Whitney." Fox's eyes looked down upon his twiddling fingers as he continued. "But after you told me that you had betrayed me with someone else, something told me that it had been with Ethan and Whitney suddenly entered my thoughts again. Then you and I sort of went our separate ways. And now here we are- together again."

"Funny how that worked out." Theresa replied as tears suddenly slipped out of her eyes. Quickly brushing them away, Theresa turned her head away from Fox. "I don't know how you put up with me," She said with a laugh to disguise her sadness. "Ethan had been all I'd ever known, and all you'd ever hear was 'Ethan this,' or 'Ethan that.' But you know I have to hand it to you. You actually managed to distract my thoughts of Ethan, and I even thought that maybe I could move on. Then he and Gwen took my son away from me, and then I became their surrogate, and" Theresa's voice trailed off, knowing that if she continued talking that her voice would break and she would not be able to keep her tears from endlessly streaming down her face.

Fox watched Theresa carefully and noticed that she was becoming visibly upset. Rather than attempt to console Theresa with his words, Fox instead instinctively placed his arm protectively over her shoulders. A sense of security filled the holes that heartache had dug within her soul, and Theresa let the stubborn walls that masked her sadness to fall. The anguish that had been building within her released itself in a torrent of tears that shook her whole body. She covered her mouth to muffle her cries as she leaned on Fox, the one person who had been her stability in times of chaotic misery.

Fox held Theresa tightly against him, feeling her body shake as her emotions departed her body. After awhile, Theresa's tears subsided, but Fox's arm still remained firmly around her shoulders. He knew that one moment could not make up for the other times Theresa needed his comfort, but he knew that she needed him now and in turn he needed her as well.

Wiping her eyes, Theresa sat up- her eyes full of apology. "I'm sorry Fox. You know how emotional I can get." Sniffling, she lowered her head.

"No apology is necessary, Theresa." Fox said as he lifted Theresa's chin to look into her eyes. "My shoulder is always free for you to cry on when you need it."

"Thank you, I can always count on you." Theresa said- her eyes still bright and glassy. "I probably look like a mess. I'm going to go clean up. Be right back."

While Theresa was gone, Fox changed into the shirt she had given him. After sitting back down on her bed, he noticed a picture of them sitting on her desk. Picking up the frame carefully, Fox smiled as the traced the picture with his finger. After placing the frame back into its place, Theresa entered the room. Fox immediately noticed that she had changed into a light blue nightgown that flowed around her ankles making her appear as though she were floating as she walked.

Awestruck, Fox seemed to forget to exhale as Theresa took a seat beside him. "What is it?" Theresa asked when she noticed the dumbfounded look that had crossed his face.

Exhaling slowly, Fox ran his fingers through his tousled locks. "Nothing," He squeaked. "So, it's getting late." Fox said clearing his throat. "We should probably go to bed soon."

"Yeah," Theresa agreed. "It is getting late." Theresa took a long pause as if deciding what to say next. When Fox was about to get up and bid Theresa good night, she asked him a question that took him completely off guard.

"So, Fox, which side of the bed do you want?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

With his eyes wide and mouth agape, Fox regarded Theresa with a look of astonishment plastered across his face. "Ex-excuse me?" He stammered, wondering if he heard Theresa correctly.

"I asked you which side of the bed you wanted," Theresa answered matter-of-factly. "Why, is something wrong?" She asked watching Fox squirm as a small smile settled upon her lips.

"Nothing's wrong, Theresa." Fox said standing up and scratching his head wondering why Theresa seemed unperturbed by her suggestion. "It's just that I figured I would be sleeping on the couch."

"Well, you can if you want." Theresa said as she stood up and pulled back the covers. "I just thought that you and I were two grown adults, and we could handle sleeping in the same bed- as friends of course." Her eyes wide with innocence, Theresa blinked seeing no harm in her suggestion.

Though simple yet still complicated in its own way, Fox chuckled at Theresa's suggestion. "The last time we were in this predicament and agreed to be just friends, we didn't exactly follow through. Remember? "

Theresa giggled. "I remember. But _that_ was different."

"How so?" Fox asked. "The way I see it, we're setting ourselves up to temptation again. You plus me, plus a bed- C'mon Theresa. That's a dangerous combination."

Theresa rolled her eyes as she crossed her arms. "No offense Fox, but I don't want to have sex with you."

"Mm-hmm, sure," Fox said shrugging. "You say that now"

"Very funny, Fox." Theresa said as she playfully launched a pillow towards him. "But seriously, the last thing I need is to do is engage in sexual activity."

"And the last thing I need to do is share a bed with a woman that I'm still attracted to." Fox mumbled as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"What'd you say?" Theresa asked as she fluffed the remaining pillows on her bed.

"Nothing," Fox said clearing his throat. "Look Theresa, I still don't think it's a good idea for me and you to share a bed- even if we agree to be friends"

"Okay," Theresa interjected softly as Fox's voice trailed off. "I'll get you an extra blanket."

After Theresa left, Fox sat on her bed and breathed a huge sigh of relief. Although Theresa seemed confident that nothing would transpire between them had they shared a bed, something in the back of Fox's mind told him otherwise. When Theresa returned and handed Fox the blanket, their hands slightly brushed against each other. Though it was small gesture and would have ordinarily been disregarded as such, both seemed affected by the small moment of physical interaction. While both holding a small section of the blanket, they stood motionless while their gazes remained fixed upon each other. Theresa immersed herself in Fox's deep-brown gaze into the well of memories they shared together as Fox did the same. After awhile Theresa looked away and cleared her throat.

"A quarter for your thoughts?" Fox asked quietly as a small smile crept upon his lips.

A wave of more memories washed over Theresa's mind as she smiled back at him. "You don't have a quarter on you," she replied as she handed him the blanket. "Besides, I would keep you up all night if I told you about everything I was thinking about."

"I wouldn't mind, but thanks," Fox said as he looked down at the blanket for a few brief seconds before continuing. "Um, I guess this is my cue to leave now." He said slowly as he inched towards the door. "Good night, Theresa,"

"Good night Fox," Theresa replied softly. "Sweet dreams"

"You too," Fox said before retreating into the living room. After shutting the door, Theresa settled under the covers and closed her eyes. Even though she was physically tired, Theresa's mind was still whirling with incessant recollections of the one night she declared her readiness to commit herself to Fox. Meanwhile, Fox lay on the couch listening to the rhythmic ticking of the clock upon the mantel. Wondering if Theresa was having any success in falling asleep, Fox stared at the ceiling while his mind continued to replay the events of the night he and Theresa had taken a new step in their relationship.

"_So how do we do this Theresa? I mean do we just say goodnight friend and then shake hands or high-five or" Fox rambled as he nervously sat across from Theresa. He wondered and secretly hoped that she could not hear the rapid cadence of his heart. _

"_I don't think we have to resort to that," Theresa said softly with a quick nod of her head. Smiling, Theresa stroked Fox's cheek and leaned in to kiss him lightly on the lips. Her mind spun as she fought the urge to keep kissing him. _

Theresa hugged her pillow tightly to her chest and closed her eyes as the memory of the kiss lingered on her lips. Though Fox was in an entirely different room, he mirrored Theresa's actions as he hugged his own pillow and relished in the memory of Theresa's lips against his.

"_Okay," Fox said softly, his reply trailing off as he reached over to turn off the lamp beside Theresa's bed. As Fox reached over her, Theresa's heart beat wildly in her chest. Gently reaching out to stop him, their noses tenderly nudged each other. "Leave that on please," She said her voice barely above a whisper as her hand gently stoked Fox's forearm. He felt her breath lightly on his skin as he looked down at her lips. _

"_Okay," Fox replied somewhat surprised and far from combating his nervousness. _

Theresa's eyes slowly opened as she continued to reminisce about the same night that still lingered in Fox's memory. She remembered their laughs of nervousness and stealing bashful glances at each other as the prospect of sleeping in the same bed manifested into battle with nervousness and hopeful anticipation.

_Nervously chewing at her thumbnail, Theresa closed her eyes and summoned enough courage to turn and ask Fox if he was still awake._

"_Yeah, you better believe it." Fox replied hugging his pillow._

"_I was wondering," Theresa said nervously. "If I could have another kiss, you know, just a little one to relax me," she asked eagerly waiting for his response._

"_Yes, if you insist," Fox answered smiling as he turned to face Theresa. As he leaned in to kiss Theresa, she smiled and savored the touch of Fox's lips. "Sleep tight," Fox said quietly as he readjusted his pillow. _

"_You too," Theresa answered as she playfully stroked his cheek and added, "Buddy."_

_Chuckling Fox nodded and closed his eyes only to open them seconds later and become mesmerized by Theresa's deep brown eyes, and her long deep brown hair perfectly splayed across her pillow, framing her delicate face. Theresa, incapable of erasing the smile off her face, tapped her fingers nervously as Fox inched closer. Unable to resist any longer, Fox kissed Theresa again. _

"_Pal,"Fox whispered as Theresa closed her eyes and brought her hand up to gently caress his cheek. _

"_Chum," She said lightly they continued to steal kisses from one another. _

_Pausing slightly, Fox whispered, "Beautiful," upon Theresa's face, making her tingle as she felt the words become traced upon her skin._

Touching her cheek, Theresa closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. Taking a deep breath of his own and a brief break from his vivid recollections of Theresa's touch, Fox remembered something that Theresa had told him- something that had bothered her days after Ethan and Gwen had taken custody of Ethan Martin for the first time.

"_I haven't been able to sleep with the lights off," Theresa said painfully as she struggled to keep her voice steady. "I have these horrible nightmares," She said as she wiped her eyes, desperately tried to dam the stream of tears that refused to cease flowing. "And I wake up in a cold sweat" _

"I wonder if Theresa sleeps with the lights on still," Fox murmured as he slowly sat up- Theresa's emotional confession still ringing in his ears. Deciding to check on Theresa, Fox stood up and made his way back to her bedroom. Once reaching the door, Fox opened it slightly enough to peek inside. Immediately, Fox noticed that her room was very much still illuminated by the lamp next to her bed.

Hearing the door creak softly, Theresa opened her eyes and turned to see Fox standing in the doorway. Suddenly finding it difficult to breathe, Theresa swallowed and sat up slowly. "Still awake huh?"

"Yeah," Fox said sheepishly as he shut the door behind him. "You better believe it."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thank you so much for your reviews! I really appreciate them! **

**Chapter Five**

As Fox Theresa and Fox stared at each other, nervousness crept through their bodies causing them both to become incapable of holding still. While Fox stood in front of the closed door twiddling his thumbs, Theresa leaned against the headboard of her bed and played with a strand of her long silky hair. Staring in opposite directions, the growing silence between the pair allowed a feeling of awkwardness to envelop them temporarily.

Desiring to break the unbearable wince-inducing silence between them, Theresa spoke first. "Fox, you don't have to keep standing." She remarked as she patted the vacant spot beside her. "Sit down, you're making me nervous."

"Okay," Fox said as he cautiously walked to Theresa and stared warily at her bed. Glancing at Theresa briefly, Fox gulped in an effort to swallow his apprehension and sat stiffly beside Theresa as though being careful as not to bump into her inadvertently.

Observing Fox and his ever-so cautious demeanor trigged giggles from Theresa. Bemused, Fox regarded Theresa with a look of utter mystification. "I totally missed something here." Fox said scratching the back of his head. "What'd I do?"

The look of bemusement upon Fox's face became the catalyst for a bout of uncontrollable giggling that made her sides ache. Gasping for air, Theresa covered her mouth to muffle her laughter. Frowning, Fox raised his eyebrows still confused with Theresa's reaction. "Theresa, what in God's name are you laughing about?"

"I'm sorry," Theresa croaked as her eyes still sparkled with hilarity. "It's just that," She gasped as her laughter subsided. "You're acting like a boy who's afraid that I have cooties or something. If you saw the way you walked over here and sat downyou looked like you were afraid of me" Theresa's voice trailed off as she began giggling again.

Rolling his eyes, Fox shook his head and folded his arms as if offended. However, unable to resist Theresa's infectious laughter for long, Fox joined her and chuckled at his seemingly adolescent behavior. "Okay, okay," Fox admitted with a wave of his hand. "So maybe I acted like a school boy, but it wasn't easy to just sit down Theresa. I mean consider the situation"

"I know, I know," Theresa said sighing. "You, me, and a bed in the mix is a dangerous combination. Yada, yada, yada"

"Am I the only one worried that something might happen between us?" Fox asked defensively.

"Yes," Theresa said nodding firmly and folding her arms. "_Nothing_ is going to happen between us." She said insistently even though a part of her screamed a contrary response.

"And why is that?" Fox asked with his brow furrowed in interest. "Are you trying to say that you're not attracted to me?"

"I didn't say that" Theresa objected as she sought words to explain. "You see Fox" Theresa paused briefly as she held Fox's gaze.

Waiting for her to continue Fox prodded her with the wave of his hand. "Go on," He insisted as he eagerly waited to hear what she had to say.

"You see Fox," Theresa repeated, "You and I wouldn't be engaging in any physical activities because"

Fox interrupted Theresa with a laugh. "Physical activities? Oh please!" He said grinning. "Just go ahead and say it." He teased as mischief danced in his eyes.

"Say what?" Theresa asked frowning as she wondered where Fox was guiding the conversation.

"Sex!" Fox exclaimed laughing. "The fact that you referred to 'sex' as 'physical' activities," Fox said emphasizing his point with air quotations, "It's so obvious Theresa, and frankly says quite a lot."

"Oh really" Theresa said lifting her chin defiantly and raising an eyebrow. "Tell me, Mr. Oh-so-insightful. What does it say?"

"Deep down in that pretty little head of yours is the same worry that I had- that something would happen between us and we would sleep together." Fox said with a smug expression settling upon his face.

"Oh Fox you're _so _incredibly intelligent," Theresa exclaimed with dramatic sarcasm. "I hate to burst your bubble, but no, I _did not_ have any worries of the sort. Besides, _I _don't think about sex as much as _you _do." She insisted with a quick toss of her head.

"And how would you know how often I think about sex?" Fox asked amused with Theresa's feisty nature.

"You know what," Theresa said abruptly instead of answering Fox's question. "Why don't we just stop talking about it, and just do it?"

"Ex-excuse me?" Fox said almost falling off the bed at Theresa's suggestion.

"Shh, enough talking," Theresa said as she pressed her index finger upon Fox's lips. "Make love to me." She whispered into Fox's ear as he tingled at the sensation.

"Theresa," Fox said breathlessly. "What"

"No talking remember?" Theresa said gently as she placed her arms around Fox's neck. Leaning in closely, Fox closed his eyes and puckered his lips, waiting eagerly to feel Theresa's lips upon his. After a few moments, Fox opened one eye to find a smug Theresa with her arms no longer around his neck and instead crossed across her chest. "All men are the same," She scoffed shaking her head. "One-tracked minds."

"What was that?" He asked confused.

"What?" Theresa asked as she batted her long lashes innocently.

"That stunt you just pulled" Fox retorted. "And all men are _not_ the same." He said defensively.

"Okay Fox," Theresa smiled as she patted Fox's cheek teasingly. "But anyhow, I just thought I'd have a little fun," Fox noticed Theresa's eyes sparkle as she laughed.

"You know," Fox said, "Women, can have one tracked minds as well- _you _being the prime example." He said nudging Theresa's arm. "If I remember correctly there was always one person" Fox's voice trailed off after suddenly realizing that he was about to utter the name of the man who had of late caused a plague of pain Theresa had endured. The flash of anger and anguish that instantaneously clouded Theresa's gaze pierced through Fox as he regrettably realized his mistake. "I'm sorry" He said lowering his head apologetically. "I didn't mean"

"Whatever, Fox," Theresa mumbled as she looked away. The distressing reminder of Ethan was enough to douse their playful argument with tension that made them both feel exceedingly uncomfortable.

"I'm an idiot" Fox said rubbing his forehead and sighing heavily. "I'm sorry Theresa. Sometimes I don't think before I speak. Heck, sometimes I just don't think period, and look where that got me." He griped as he silently reprimanded himself.

"What do you mean?" Theresa asked softly as she avoided glancing in Fox's direction.

"I mean," Fox said as his eyes darkened. "Look at the mess I got into now, and with Whitney. When it came to Whitney, I was completely fooled because I wasn't thinking straight. I thought I was in love," He laughed bitterly. "Then I stupid enough to believe Miles was _my _son." Clenching his jaw Fox continued, "And then when I swore revenge against Chad I wasn't thinking. All I knew was that my father was favoring him over me, and I wanted to destroy him- eradicate any chance he would have at Crane Industries. Where did that get me? Nowhere. Instead I screw up my reputation at Crane Industries, and now I'm more than convinced that grandfather would rather have Chad inherit the billion dollar Crane business than me. I am a complete idiot. I'm my own worst enemy."

"Me too." Theresa said gently as she reached out to squeeze Fox's hand supportively. "Look Fox," She said. "I know you're hurting. Back at the club you attempted to mask that pain, but that's no way to deal with it."

"I know," Fox replied softly as he interlaced his fingers with Theresa's. "But I I just felt"

"What?" Theresa prodded gently as Fox found himself struggling with his own escalating emotions.

"I felt every possible negative emotion simultaneously." Fox described as he closed his eyes and leaned his head on the headboard. "Rage, jealously, betrayal it all hit me, and I had no where to turn. I felt completely helpless. Alone. Never in my life had I experienced what I had when I found out what Whitney had done to me" Fox sniffed as he gritted his teeth and wiped the tears that escaped from his eyes. "You had told me about how great true love was, and to be honest I wanted it so badly." He admitted shaking his head. And I thought Whitney was _the one_. But no," Fox said bitterly. "I was wrong."

Still holding Fox's hand securely, Theresa rested her head on Fox's shoulder. "I'm sorry you went through that Fox," Theresa said.

"Yeah me too," Fox said resting his head upon Theresa's. "But you know what eats me up inside?" He asked as he lifted his head again. "When I found out Whitney was pregnant, and I thought it was my child, I was so elated. At first the thought of being a father was terrifying, but everyday it got easier. And finally I reached a point where I couldn't _wait _to father a child. I would lay in bed and imagine all of the things I would do for my son- like teach him to catch a ball, or teach him to ride a bike, and even how to impress girls" He smiled briefly "I swore that I would be the _best _father to that kid and give him all the love and attention that I _never _got from Julian. But lo and behold, it wasn't my kid after all." He said unsteadily. "Theresa, that _crushed_ me inside. All my hopes and dreams just _shattered_ right before my eyes." He said as he struggled to keep his voice steady.

"I know how that feels," Theresa said tearfully. "But you know what they say," She continued. "What doesn't kill you makes you stronger."

"But it still hurts like hell.'" Fox mumbled quietly.

"I know it does." Theresa replied. "Believe me, I know it does. But no matter what happens, Fox. I will always be here for you."

"The same goes here." Fox replied as he released Theresa's hand and placed his arm around in a firm embrace. Relishing the memorable feeling of Theresa in his arms, Fox lost himself in the moment as he breathed in the familiar floral scent of Theresa's hair.

"I don't know what I would do without you in my life," Theresa replied as she tilted her head upwards to look straight into Fox's eyes.

"Me either," Fox whispered as he leaned his forehead against his. "I love you"

Startled by Fox's words, Theresa managed to bump her head hard upon his before pulling back abruptly. "What did you just say?" She asked hoarsely with a paled and stunned expression mixed upon her face.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

"Ouch," Fox grimaced as he rubbed his aching forehead. As Fox observed Theresa, he noticed the look of panic that settled within her eyes.

"You just said '_I love you_,'" Theresa retorted unbelievingly, almost accusingly, as she gradually backed away from Fox and progressively got up from the bed. As the words were ringing in her ears, Theresa concentrated on the presumed extent of Fox's statement while her body felt incapable of maneuvering about the room correctly. "Why would you say something like that?" Theresa asked wide-eyed as she paced around the room nervously. "Why, Fox?" She demanded inquiringly as she began to busy herself by straightening the items littering her vanity to avoid looking at him directly.

"Theresa calm down," Fox said coolly as he slowly stood up and walked in her direction. "Let me explain" He pleaded calmly as he held up his hands yieldingly.

"Why would you say that?" Theresa said repeatedly as she fumbled with the items in her hands. "Obviously you weren't thinking" Theresa reasoned aloud. "You-you just"

"Theresa," Fox said quietly. "Shh," Stiffening and dropping the brush her hand, Theresa felt his hands on her shoulders as he tried his best to pacify her frayed nerves. "You're overreacting." He said with soft firmness.

"I am not overreacting," Theresa said defensively. "I" Before Theresa could say anymore, Fox placed his finger across her lips.

Watching their reflections in the mirror, Theresa narrowed her eyes as suspicion swam in her deep brown irises. As she observed Fox, she noticed his inability to keep the corners of his mouth from twitching. After scrutinizing the look in Fox's eyes and noticing his famous mischievous glint sparkling in his eyes, Theresa suddenly felt and overwhelming sense of foolishness settling over her. "You bastard," She exclaimed standing up and punching Fox on the chest.

Laughing heartily, Fox blocked Theresa's punches. "Gotcha," He sang repeatedly as Theresa huffed off and sat on her bed. "I can't believe you fell for that," He said grinning widely. His famously rugged charm radiated through his smile and cast its powerful capability to make others incapable of staying mad at him for long.

"Why did you do that?" Theresa asked crossing her arms in disbelief.

"I just thought I'd have a little _fun_," Fox whispered in her ear before lying back on his elbows triumphantly.

"You drive me crazy, Fox," Theresa said rolling her eyes and shaking her head.

"I know, I know," Fox said sighing. "I drive all the women crazy."

Laughing at Fox's arrogant yet somehow endearing comment, Theresa picked up one of her pillows and playfully smacked Fox across the face.

"Mmph." Fox grunted. Narrowing his eyes, Fox picked up the pillow and sat up. "You are going to be sorry you did that," He warned cautiously as an impish grin plastered itself on his lips.

Raising her eyebrows, Theresa grinned. "Don't you dare," She pointed as Fox raised the pillow with mischief dancing in his eyes and gleaming in his smile.

"You started it," Fox said simply as he inched closer towards her pillow in hand and playful revenge on his mind.

"Fox" Theresa pointed her finger warningly. "Don't"

Before Theresa could utter another word, Fox bopped her lightly upon the head.

"I hope you know," Theresa said as she grabbed another pillow. "This is war."

"Bring it on," Fox smirked.

Both laughing, Theresa and Fox began to run around the room like two youthful souls stealing playful whacks at opportune moments during their good-natured pillow war. After tripping over a lamp cord, Fox tumbled to the ground with Theresa following close after. Breathless and sprawled across the floor, Fox and Theresa engaged in a bout of hilarity before realizing that Pilar and Martin Lopez-Fitzgerald stood in Theresa's doorway in complete shock and confusion at the scene displayed before their eyes.

"Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerld, what in God's name are you doing?" Pilar demanded.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I'm so sorry I haven't updated in such a long while. I've been away on vacation for the past few days and am getting ready to take another short trip this upcoming weekend. I'll have Ch.8 posted sometime tomorrow. Thanks for the reviews!**

Chapter Seven

While Pilar surveyed her daughter's room, disbelief etched itself slowly across her face as her eyes ran across a fallen chair, ruffled sheets, and other items strewn messily on the floor. The sight of Theresa and Fox lying tangled with a mess of sheets and pillows on the floor immediately conjured thoughts of suspicion in both Pilar and her husband's minds as they stared wordlessly, mouths agape, at the scene displayed before them.

"Mama, before you say anything let me explain," Theresa said calmly as she slowly stood up and straightened her nightgown. Mirroring Theresa's actions, Fox stood up as well and gave Theresa's parents a mixture of a sheepish and apologetic look. "Yeah," He said rubbing his arm nervously. "There's a good explanation for all of this."

"Fox and I were just having a pillow fight." Theresa explained while eyeing both of her parents as they both stared at her expressionless.

"Ay, mija. Playing around? Theresa, do you know how late it is?" Pilar reprimanded softly. "Your father and I nearly had heart-attacks when we heard all the noise coming from your room." Clearing his throat loudly, Martin Lopez-Fitzgerald shuffled his feet and nodded his head in agreement. "What are you doing here anyway, Fox?" He asked- eyeing the young Crane with wariness. Though Martin was not familiar with Fox Crane, he hoped that the young man was nothing like his conniving grandfather Alistair Crane.

"Theresa saw me at the club tonight, and I was out of it. So, she took me home, and well, one thing led to another and we ended up having a pillow fight. We're sorry if we woke you," Fox replied quickly before Theresa's parents could say anymore. "In fact, it's probably best if I just leave now"

"You don't have to leave," Pilar said gently as she rubbed her tired eyes. "Just be a little more quiet, por favor?"

"Yes, mama," Theresa replied. "We're sorry. You two should go back to sleep. Good night"

"Good night, or rather good morning," Martin replied as he gave his daughter a quick kiss on the forehead before giving Fox a firm pat on the back.

"Night papa," Theresa replied softly- stiffening slightly as she felt her father kiss her forehead. Ever since her father had returned to Harmony with Katherine Crane, Theresa had a mixture of varying emotions-mostly anger and resentment- surge through her. Although she still could not fully forgive her father for abandoning their family, deep down, she was trying her best to give her father a chance to redeem himself. Though it seemed that the familial bonds between them were bordering on the threat of complete eradication, the desire that one day Martin and his family could resolve their problems kept the Lopez-Fitzgerald hopes alive.

"Good night, mija," Pilar said quietly before kissing her daughter on the forehead as well. "Good night Fox,"

"Night," Fox waved as Theresa parents left and gently shut the door behind them.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Theresa leaned against the door and grinned at Fox. "Did you see the looks on their faces when they came in?" Theresa said covering her mouth as she giggled.

Fox crossed his arms and shook his head. "You better behave now," He said pointing his finger warningly at Theresa. "You're going to get us into big trouble."

"Me?" Theresa said wide-eyed. "Excuse me, but it wasn't entirely my fault that we woke up my parents."

"Actually" Fox replied. "You're the one who started it."

Rolling her eyes, Theresa picked up her pillows and threw them onto the bed. "Looks at this mess," She said as she began to straighten up her room.

"So," Fox said as he took a seat on her bed and stared after Theresa. "How does it feel to have your dad back into your life?"

Pausing slightly Theresa brushed her hair out of her eyes. "It feels- different." She replied as she made her way back to the bed and sat down. "When I found out he came with your grandmother and that they had been involved I was so angry. All my emotions went ballistic." Theresa admitted. "He abandoned our family. He's never been around, so he's like complete stranger to me. I still feel tense around him."

"Yeah, I noticed you stiffen when he kissed you good night." Fox replied softly. "Though, I know exactly how you feel. My family's never shown me any affection so I'd feel weird too if they tried."

"We're a lot alike, Fox," Theresa replied smiling. "Maybe that's why we get along so well."

"We're soul-mates, remember?" Fox joked as he nudged Theresa with his arm.

"Right," Theresa said softly as she stood up slowly.

"So, Theresa," Fox said after a moment as he watched her resume a spot on the bed and climb under the covers. "You have absolutely no interest in me?"

Looking up briefly to flash Fox a smug look Theresa smiled, and shook her head. "Right. I have no interest in you."

Sticking his tongue in his cheek, Fox narrowed his eyes as if studying Theresa and nodded. "Okay," He said shrugging as he settled in beside her. "None whatsoever?"

"None, whatsoever. Why?" Theresa asked suspiciously as she turned sideways, propped up her elbow, and rested her head on her hand.

"No reason why" Fox continued slowly as he imitated Theresa's pose, "But if I lean in close" With his words trailing off his tongue and gently caressing Theresa's skin, Fox leaned in closely making Theresa's heart dive into her stomach. Swallowing her nervousness, Theresa's mind instantly became muffled while her eyes became hypnotized with the movement of Fox's lips. Tilting her head and closing her eyes, Theresa waited in eager anticipation.

"If I lean in" Fox repeated, "You're telling me that you don't feel anything right now," Fox whispered as he leaned inches away from Theresa's lips.

"Right," Theresa said weakly as she felt her lips tingle from brushing gently against Fox's as she responded.

"Then say it," Fox whispered nudging Theresa's nose with his own. "Tell me you're not attracted to me."

"I'm" was all Theresa managed to utter before she succumbed to temptation and pulled Fox close and kissed him softly upon his lips.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

The next morning, birds twittering outside her window roused a reluctant Theresa from her pleasantly sweet dreams. Opening her eyes slowly to adjust to the sunlight filtering into the room, Theresa sighed deeply as she recalled the events of the previous night. Blushing slightly and unable to cease smiling, Theresa ran her arm across the space next to her and frowned when she came to the realization that it was unoccupied.

Brow furrowed in disappointment, Theresa unwillingly left the warm confines of her bed and stood up. After donning her silk robe, she left her room in search of Fox. As she made her way into the living room, her mind raced with worry of Fox's whereabouts. "Did he regret last night?" She thought to herself anxiously. When Theresa stepped into the living room, her eyes glanced upon Fox's peacefully sleeping figure curled up on the couch. "When did he come out here?" Theresa asked quietly as she reached over to tuck his blanket under his chin. Scratching her head and fretfully wondering what Fox's take was on the occurrences of the night before, Theresa walked into the kitchen to find her parents in the process of cooking breakfast.

"Good morning," Theresa said quietly as she reached into the cupboard for a cup.

"Good morning," Pilar and Martin said in unison as they eyed their daughter carefully.

As Theresa intentionally avoided their probing gazes and resumed to making her a cup of coffee, Martin cleared his throat. "Theresa," He said gruffly, his voice still heavy with tiredness.

"Yes, Papa?" Theresa asked quietly as she spooned sugar into her cup.

"Did you sleep well?" Martin finally asked after a brief pause.

Nodding Theresa added boiling water to her coffee and began stirring. "I did."

"I saw Fox on the couch," Martin continued uncomfortably as he took a seat at the table. Glancing up at her father, Theresa noticed him squirming in his seat. "Is something wrong, Papa?" Theresa asked as she took a seat at the table as well.

"No" Martin said taking a sip of his coffee. "But uh"

"What your father is trying to say, mija," Pilar interjected softly. "Is that he was a little uncomfortable last night knowing Fox was in your room last night."

"I was uncomfortable?" Martin said turning to Pilar. "You were the one who kept asking if we should check on them the rest of the night."

"No offense, Mama and Papa," Theresa said taking Martin's hand. "But I'm a grown woman, and I am perfectly capable of making my own decisions. And whatever happened or didn't happen between me and Fox is strictly between me and Fox."

"I understand that," Martin replied quietly as he bowed his head. "It's just hard to see you so grown up. It seems like yesterday you were still my little girl"

"Well those days are gone, aren't they?" Theresa asked sadly as she loosened her hold of her father's hand.

A heavy silence filled with sad memories clouded the kitchen as all three Lopez-Fitzgerald's became hushed and preoccupied with their own thoughts. The rustle of the paper her father was reading along with the sound of the sizzling bacon her mother was cooking; paired with the sight of her parents together in the same room together brought tears to Theresa's eyes. Upon hearing Theresa's sniffling, Martin folded the paper and held his daughter's hands. "What is it, Theresa?" He asked with his voice full of concern. After placing the cooked bacon on a paper napkin, Pilar made her way to the table and placed her hands on her daughter's shoulders and rubbed them soothingly.

"Nothing's wrong." Theresa said wiping her eyes. "It's just that, think of all years we spent without this. Without having you, Papa. Without all of us here having breakfast together. When was the last time you, me, mama, Luis, Miguel, and Paloma were together?"

Shutting his eyes tightly Martin looked away. "Too long ago." He answered with his voice breaking slightly. Relentless guilt tugged away at Martin's heart every time he looked into the eyes of his family and saw the hurt, anger, and loathing that brimmed in their eyes. Though they all had begun to heal slowly, Martin could still see the remnants of the distress he had brought upon his family due to his sudden departure from Harmony years before. Remorse had haunted his soul in Mexico, but whenever he was in the presence of his wife and children, that guilt became almost unbearable. It had settled upon his broad shoulders and made them sag at its immeasurable weight. The pain of knowing that he had failed his family was a pain far greater than any physical wound. "I'm sorry," He said his voice finally breaking. "I can't tell you how sorry I amI promise I won't ever leave you again"

"Stop, Papa," Theresa said gently. "Enough. Your words mean nothing unless you actually follow through with them."

"She's right, Martin." Pilar agreed as she stood behind him. "You can make thousands of promises, but they mean nothing unless you practice what you preach. Remember many years ago before you left us, you already made that promise before God. When we got married you told God and the church congregation that you would never leave my side. But what happened? You broke your promise. You left me and our children, alone." Pilar said shakily as she wiped away tears of hurt that still welled within her. "So enough vocal promises. Enough telling me and our children what you're going to do. Enough words- just act."

"Okay," Martin said folding his hands and resting his forehead upon them.

After allowing a few minutes of contemplative silence, Pilar motioned to the prepared food. "Have some breakfast," Pilar prodded quietly as she patted her husband's back before placing the plates of food on the table. After everyone was served and seated, Theresa and her parents ate in silence. The clattering of their forks and spoons against their plates, together with the tantalizing smell of a hot home cooked meal awakened Fox from sleep. As he gradually opened his sleep-heavy eyes, his mind immediately replayed the events of last night.

"_Tell me you're not attracted to me."_

"_I'm" was all Theresa managed to utter before she succumbed to temptation and pulled Fox close and kissed him softly upon his lips. _

Unknowingly, Fox traced his lips with his index finger and shut his eyes as he relished the familiar touch of Theresa's lips on his own. "I wonder if she regrets anything," Fox murmured to himself as he stood up and ran his fingers through his tousled locks. Upon entering the kitchen, Fox's eyes immediately connected with Theresa's. When she broke their locked gaze seconds later, Fox instantly thought his suspicions that she had regrets had been confirmed. However, Fox was oblivious to the fact that it was not regret, but the overwhelming memories of the night before that had caused Theresa to blush and look away.

"Good morning, Fox." Martin said huskily as he watched Fox sternly. "Have some breakfast."

"Thanks" Fox said taking a seat across from Theresa. "It smells great."

"It tastes even better." Martin said as he watched Fox eyeing his daughter. "You know," Martin said nudging Fox slightly. "A picture lasts longer."

"Ex-excuse me?" Fox asked somewhat confused as to what Martin Lopez-Fitzgerald was referring to.

"I know my daughter's a beautiful woman, but you're going to have to stop staring at her and eat something eventually."

"Papa!" Theresa admonished as her cheeks reddened.

"What?" Martin asked as he took another sip of his coffee. "It's true." He smirked as he noticed Fox turning as red as his daughter.

"Martin, enough teasing," Pilar reprimanded as she gave her husband a smile. "Let them eat in peace."

Shrugging, Martin gave his wife a quick wink and resumed eating the rest of his breakfast.

"Could you pass the pepper, Theresa?" Fox asked quietly as he briefly glanced at Theresa before looking away quickly.

"Sure," Theresa swallowed as disappointment settled within her. "He's avoiding my gaze." She thought to herself. As their hands brushed against each other during the exchange, their memories of the previous night resurfaced and transported them back to hours before.

"_I'm" was all Theresa managed to utter before she succumbed to temptation and pulled Fox close and kissed him softly upon his lips. _

_Running his fingers through her long silky hair, Fox pulled Theresa closer as his tongue explored the recesses of her mouth. A moan of pleasure escaped Theresa while her hands traced Fox's sculpted arms as he caressed her back. _

_After pulling away breathlessly, Theresa rested her forehead against Fox's. "We should stop" She said breathlessly as she nudged Fox's nose with her own. _

"_We should," Fox whispered as his fingers traced Theresa's chin. "But a part of me doesn't want to."_

"_Me either," Theresa replied as she pulled Fox into another impassioned kiss that made both of their bodies coil with desire. _

"_This isn't a good idea," Theresa whispered as Fox began to leave kisses on her neck. _

"_I know," Fox responded as he slowly began to lift her nightgown. _

"_Fox, wait." Theresa said suddenly as she stopped him by grabbing his wrists. _

Fox's nerves became a jumbled mess as the vivid memories replayed in his mind. He watched disbelievingly as the pepper slipped out of his grasp and onto the table.

"Sorry" Fox and Theresa said in unison as they were both frozen in place and fixated on each other.

"Maybe we should give them some time to talk," Pilar whispered to her husband.

"They can talk later" Martin said reluctantly.

"Martin," Pilar prompted. "Let's go out to the garden and have our coffee out there. Now."

"Fine," Martin complied halfheartedly as he stood up and placed his dishes in the sink. "Theresa, your mother and I are going to have our coffee out in the garden."

"Okay," Theresa said softly. After Pilar and Martin left, Theresa played with a strand of her hair. "Fox are we okay?" She frowned as she watched him twiddle his thumbs.

"Of course," Fox said looking up. "Are you okay? I mean, do you regret anything?"

"Do you?" Theresa asked- eyes wide with worry.

"I asked first," Fox said clearing his throat.

"I don't regret anything," Theresa said softly.

Fox nodded in agreement. "Yeah," He said softly. "I know all we did was kiss last night, but I was so tempted"

"I know," Theresa interrupted gently. "Me too."

"So" Fox said as an uncomfortable silence threatened to fill the room. "What now?"

Theresa contemplated Fox's question as she averted her gaze. "Isn't it obvious, Fox?" She asked softly. "We need some space."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** I apologize for not updating often. However, here is the next chapter. Enjoy!

**Chapter Nine**

While Fox's mind whirled with questions as he stared at Theresa in complete disbelief, his ears buzzed with Theresa's suggestion "Space?" He said in bafflement as it repeated endlessly like a circled mantra in his mind. "Please tell me you're joking, Theresa." Fox pleaded, holding out an outstretched hand as he took a step towards her. He already regretted the brief separation they experienced when they were both completely consumed with hapless relationships, and the last thing that Fox wanted was another separation from the one woman who seemed to understand him better than anyone else he had come across. He intently watched her movements and saw the fear brimming in her eyes. Fox noted each clue as his eyes swept over Theresa and led him to believe that she spoke impulsively out of fear.

With her posture as stiff and eyes as wide as a stunned deer in the headlights, Theresa could not conceal the fear and uncertainty her face evoked. Utter trepidation, a force with the capability of making her nerves and emotions go completely haywire, drove her words. Fox Crane proved on many occasions to be unlike any other man Theresa had encountered in her life. He elicited new feelings that were strong enough to make Theresa feel backed into a corner, vulnerable to new possibilities of happiness or disappointment. Blindly walking an unknown path in itself was frightening, and Fox Crane proved to be the culprit of these terrifyingly exciting emotions Theresa experienced.

"Theresa?" Fox said softly as he cautiously stepped closer. "Say something."

Folding her arms across her chest to minimize the trembling nervousness in the tips of her fingers, Theresa turned her back towards Fox as she struggled to keep her composure. "I've already said what I wanted to say." Theresa said trying to swallow the lump of guilt lodged in her throat. Closing her eyes, Theresa firmly emphasized her next words. "We need space."

"Unbelievable!" Fox exclaimed as threw his hands in the exasperatingly. "Theresa, if you really mean that, then you should at least have the decency to look me in the face and tell me." Heart pounding against his chest, Fox took a deep breath as he waited for Theresa to respond.

Silently encouraging herself to turn around, Theresa opened her eyes. While counting down from ten in her mind, Theresa gradually built up courage to spin around slowly. Lifting her head and locking her eyes with Fox's disappointed gaze immediately made her stomach churn. "I just think it's best if we took some time apart." Theresa said lifting her chin and readjusting her folded arms.

Shaking his head Fox placed his hands on his hips. "Why do you get to make the decisions about our relationship? How come you already came to the conclusion that we need space, and I don't have a say?"

Each question laced with accusation dented the wall Theresa manifested in order to mask her emotions. However, Theresa's persistent stubbornness seeped through to fill the cracks. "Fine," Theresa said as the fear in her eyes was replaced with her progressing temper. "You know how I feel. Let's hear what you think."

"I think it's ridiculous for you to suggest we need space." Fox responding unhesitatingly as he tried to organize the thoughts swimming in his head. "The last thing we both need is to deal with our problems alone."

"Fox," Theresa began.

"No, let me finish." Fox interjected as he folded his arms across his chest. "I think you're being a complete hypocrite right now."

"Excuse me?" Theresa said raising her eyebrows and placing her arms by her side.

"You heard me." Fox said reproached as his own frustration fueled his own temper. "First you tell me earlier in the night that we shouldn't be alone, and what are you telling me now? We need space? Ha!" Fox scoffed as he paced around the room. "I don't get it, Theresa. What the hell do you want?" Fox asked as he gestured with outstretched arms.

Clenching her teeth, Theresa narrowed her eyes. "I'll tell you what I want," She said in a low tone. "I want you to leave."

"No," Fox refused defiantly. "I'm not leaving until you give me the real reason why you suggested we need space."

"What are you talking about?" Theresa asked turning away again.

Sighing, Fox brought his hand to his forehead and began to attempt to massage his impending headache away. "You're unbelievable," he replied. "Sometimes I don't know whether to kiss you or shake sense into you. But you know what? I think you're scared. I think you're afraid, and that's why you're trying to distance yourself from me."

Every word Fox spoke sunk into Theresa's heart as she struggled to maintain the front she created. "You don't know what you're talking about," Theresa muttered.

"On the contrary, Theresa. I do know what I'm talking about." Fox replied confidently. "And," He pointed towards her. "You know I'm right." There was truth intertwined in Fox's words, for he developed a knack in knowing exactly how Theresa was feeling through her mannerisms or the look flashing in her eyes. It was this gut feeling that allowed Fox to know what to do. Whether it be distancing himself, or enveloping her in his embrace, Fox knew exactly what Theresa needed. He also knew that Theresa could put up a front well when she was determined to cloak her feelings with her stubborn shroud. Spending so much time with her proved to be an adventurous learning experience- one that Fox was not ready to end.

"No," Theresa said shaking her head firmly. "You think you know, but you don't." The words Theresa spoke conflicted with the thoughts pounding in her head- thoughts that conveyed the contradiction of everything she spoke aloud, thoughts of confirmation that Fox was indeed right. He knew her too well, and though she hated to admit it-

It scared her.

"Believe what you want, Theresa." Fox said quietly. "But I know what's going on in that pretty little head of yours, and you probably know what's going on in mine." No woman Fox encountered in his brief time spent as a ladies man had ever known him as well as Theresa did. The realization was frighteningly thrilling and something Fox desired to explore further. "If you want space," Fox continued slowly. "Then fine, I'll give you space." Though Fox was half-heartedly complying to Theresa's request, he figured that the "space" Theresa suggested would help her put things into persepective.

"Really?" Theresa asked surprised as she turned around to look at Fox.

"Yeah, really." Fox replied shrugging. "I obviously won't be able to break through that stubborn wall of yours, so I'll back off for now. But" Fox said quickly. "Be assured, I am determined to get through to you. I'm not giving up on you Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald. We've been through too much already."

As Theresa contemplated his words, she nodded. "You're right," Theresa agreed softly. "We have been through a lot."

"Amazing." Fox said wryly as he found his shoes and proceeded to put them on. "The lady actually agrees with me!"

Rolling her eyes Theresa offered Fox a small smile. "Savor the moment, because it won't happen often."

Chuckling Fox stroked his chin. "I wouldn't be so sure about that." He said as he stood up and walked towards the door. "Goodbye Miss Lopez-Fitzgerald." He said turning slightly to bow dramatically. "I truly enjoyed the pleasure of your company last night, and though I'll miss you during this brief period of space that you've requested, I know you'll miss me too." He replied winking as he opened the door. "You know where I am if you need me," Fox said finally before shutting the door behind him.

Sighing heavily, Theresa sank onto the couch in exhaustion. "He knows me so well" Theresa muttered as she buried her head into one of the pillows. "He's right," She thought to herself as the memories of the previous night replayed in her mind.

"I _am_ scared."


End file.
